


Beyond Obvious

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing, M/M, Triggers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Beyond Obvious

Tony leaned against the front of his desk next to Steve who was sitting, staring at his shoes. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat getting those large baby blue eyes to stare up at him. “You know why you're in here Steven, correct?”

Steve swallowed hard trying to get moisture back into his dry mouth. He made a mistake of reading a note that was passed to him, then refusing to read Mr. Stark the note, with blush tinted cheeks he ended up in detention for three hours. Steve nodded, biting his lip.

Mr. Stark shook his head and sighed. “Say it out loud Steve.” He ordered walking over to shut the class room door to the janitor working in the hallway. Tony came back sitting down on top of his desk in front of Steve again.

Blush returned to his cheeks. “I didn't read the note someone passed me out loud.” Steve said veering his eyes to the floor again.

Tony held up the folded note between his middle and pointer finger. “What does it say?”

Steve shook his head a small hint of a smile crossing his face. “I can't sir, it's inappropriate.” Tony sighed grabbing his coffee from the other side of his desk. Steve looked up at him, holding back from licking his lips at the sight of his teacher's adams apple moving as he swallowed and the way his eyes closed to the taste. Steve's eyes darted eyes the second those dark deep eyes of his teacher's caught his.

Tony placed his cup down, keeping his eyes on his student. “I'm used to things like this Steve. I know I'm attractive it's not the first time a students mentioned it. I know how to ignore it. But with you-”

“I didn't write the note sir!” Steve interjected. Tony didn't think it was possible to blush so much but Steve was proving him wrong.

“I know that Steve, I was referring to everything else. You're very polite about it but it's obvious.You watch me, when we make eye contact you blush. You veer your eyes every time I bend down to grab my pen or something and bite your lip.” Tony moved away from Steve and sat down in his chair across from him wishing he didn't have to see him panic like this. “Should I add you're not in trouble?”

Steve could barely take in the words over his adrenaline rush. He nodded with his eyes on the floor. “I didn't know it was that obvious, I-I'll t-try and control it better sir.” Steve's foot was shaking and he couldn't stop it.

Tony leaned over his desk pulling Steve's chin up, surprised by the hint of stubble. “Look at me Steve.” Large nervous eyes met his. “I'm not asking for you to control it better, you are the student, you can have a crush on me. It's fine. I'm just informing you that you're being beyond obvious and it's affecting me.”

Steve bit his lip hard to keep from fidgeting. “Is it really affecting you?” His breathing was shallow, too focused on the hand gently keeping his face in place.

Tony let go of his chin, moving around the desk to sit in the chair next to him. “Yes. Its getting hard to stay professional when I'm around you.” He laid his hand out flat and watched as Steve slowly placed his warm large hand in Tony's. Steve was shaking a little but squeezed his teacher's hand bringing it to rest in his lap.

Steve watched their hands, admiring Mr. Stark's olive skin tone against his pale hand. “Steven, I want you to leave this class room and go home, if that is what you'd like.” Steve looked up from his lap to his teacher, the blushing lessened. He shook his head, smiling at the older man.

Tony's eyes fell to the floor for a moment, regaining perceptive about this fragile situation. “Than kiss me...if you'd like.” He whispered, biting his lip.

Steve nodded, taking his free hand and cupping his teacher's face. He leaned in closer feeling Tony's warm breath against his face. “Are you sure?” He whispered

Tony blew it long ago, he was going to hell. He knew it for sure when Steve Rogers walked into his class room a semester ago. It wasn't wrong to feel this way, it was wrong to act on it. Tony nodded, closing his eyes and leaned in closing the distance between them. His heart was pounding in his chest. All those months of aching over him, melted away.

Steve moved his lips timidly against Mr. Stark's. He pulled away smiling, they both shared the same scared but exhilarated look. Tony pecked his lips again. “Are you okay? Tony asked.

Steve nodded smiling at him. “Can we...do more?” He whispered running his fingers though Tony's hair. Tony nodded pulling Steve's chair closer. “We have about an hour left, we can do whatever you're comfortable with.” Steve placed his hand on Tony's leg, his fingers crawling closer to Tony's crotch.

Tony's breathing hitched. “Steve,” he warned getting the teenager to pause his motions. “What do you want to do?” He leaned over nipping and sucking lightly on Steve's neck. Mr. Stark cringed but loved it when a low moan escaped the teenager.

“Everything, d-do you have condoms?” Steve asked turning his head a little to give him more access. His hand moved to the back of Mr. Stark's neck keeping him there.

Tony nodded getting up from his chair and went into his satchel. “You're sure?” Tony asked. Steve pulled on his jeans and walked behind his desk with him. “I guess that's a yes,” Tony chuckled, cupping Steve's hard bulge through his red boxers. Steve whimpered arching into the contact. “I would have never pictured you to want to move so fast.” Tony whispered connecting their lips again. Steve leaned back on the desk over papers Tony was in the middle of grading.

Tony groaned pulling open his slacks, locking eyes with his student. Steve pulled down his pants, biting his lip as Tony pulled him to the edge of the desk. “I know how this works Mr. Stark. This thing we just created. There's no way it could last longer then a year without someone finding out. If you let it go that long. So I think we should use our time wisely.” Tony leaned over him, fighting back a frown. “What?” Steve asked looking nervous.

Tony shook his head. “Nothing, I just wish you were older.” He leaned in kissing his exposed neck while his fingers pulled down his briefs, feeling light headed at the sight of his hard uncut cock springing free. “Oh Steve.” He groaned.

Steve watched Tony's hesitance so he grabbed his teacher's hand, making him wrap it around his dick. He threw his head back at the relief of contact. Tony squeezed it getting Steve to squirm. “What do you want to do Steven?”

  
Steve whined. “I want you in me.” He answered wishing he knew a hotter way of saying it. Tony ducked his head licking the dribbling precum of his student. Steve tensed and arched into Tony's warm wet tongue as it worked down the underside of his cock.

Tony pushed two fingers into Steve's mouth getting eager sucks in return. “You're so handsome Steven.” He whispered taking the head of his cock into his mouth but didn't keep at it long. He knew Steve wouldn’t be able to last long.

Steve smiled after the two fingers were taken away from his mouth. “You too, Sir.” He breathed spreading his legs further. Tony brushed his wet fingers against his entrance getting Steve to shiver.

“Call me Tony, please.” He pressed his index finger inside, it took a little bit for Steve to relax enough to take all of it.

Steve moaned at the feeling, his eyes were slammed shut. “O-okay Tony.” He whispered reaching for his cock.

Tony pushed the second finger in curling them until Steve went rigid and tightened around him. “It's alright.” Tony promised, leaning over him to connect their lips. “Does it hurt at all?” Tony asked, sicsoring his fingers.

Steve shook his head letting go of his cock. He didn't want to come like this. Steve opened his eyes when they were pulled out of him, he looked at Tony pleading for more. After nervous fingers rolled on a condom. Tony smiled, kissing Steve's flushed lips as he pressed the head of his cock to his entrance. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's neck to keep him close. He pushed inside slowly, savoring as the tight heat covered his length.

“How does it feel?” Tony whispered after he was fully seated inside him. Steve nodded wrapping one of his legs over Tony's hip.

“Really good,” Steve breathed arching his back higher.

Tony started up a gentle rhythm, keeping half of his attention on the janitor that was outside the solid wood door. “You feel so fucking good.” Tony whispered, skating one of his hands up Steve's shirt, feeling his warm abs.

Steve withered underneath him. “F-faster.” He whimpered, squeezing the base of his cock so he wouldn't come.

Tony nodded peppering his jaw with kisses as he fucked into him faster. “Stay quiet.” He reminded, becoming breathless as the pleasure started to build.

Steve nodded starting to stroke himself in time with his teacher's thrusts. “I'm gonna-” He was cut off by Tony pushed into him even faster. Steve's dilated eyes locked with Tony's and his body began to tense. Tony gripped his damp with sweat hipbones to keep him in place. Steve bit his knuckles shaking through his powerful orgasm while his other hand stroked his cock. Tony gasped as he started to pulse around him. Hot come oozed out of Steve's thick cock covering his knuckles. Tony pulled out and pulled off his condom. “I want it.” Steve panted.

Tony was going to protest it but couldn't bring himself to deny him. Steve sat up and dropped to his knees on the floor. He opened his mouth and looked up at Tony through thick eye lashes. Tony grabbed his hair keeping him close. “I'm close.” He warned, stroking himself faster. Steve pressed his tongue to the head of his cock sending him over the edge. It took less than three more strokes to come hard, gripping onto Steve's shoulder for support as come covered his student's tongue and lips.

Steve made a face at the taste but licked his lips clean anyway. He stood up and pulled Tony's slacks up and fastened his belt. Tony watched him, smiling before reaching for tissue on his desk and wiping up Steve's thighs and crotch. “How do you feel?” Steve whispered buttoning his jeans and fixing his hair.

“Like I want to take a nap with you.” Tony admitted bringing Steve in close again to kiss. Steve smiled at that lacing his fingers with his.

“That would be nice.” Steve whispered hugging him.


End file.
